City of Hunger Ride
by awesomefroggy
Summary: What happens when Shadowhunters, Avian Americans, and people from District 12 come together for a sleepover? Pure chaos.
1. Clary

CLARY

Clary adjusted the snacks on the table for the fourth time in the last ten minuets. She was both excited and nervous, for tonight was either going to be the best (or worst) sleepover in the world. She, Jace and Simon were having a bunch of friends they had met online over.  
>"God Clary, please chill out." said Isabelle. "You're starting to make imei nervous. You're only throwing a party, and it's not like Mom and Dad are even on this side of the iplanet/i to bust us!"  
>"I know, I know." Clary fretted. Maris and Robert were gone in Alicante, something about a Clave meeting or something. Clary couldn't remember, and to be sadly honest, she didn't care. She was just thrilled to be having people over!<br>Clary knew their real names, but (also sadly) only really knew their screen names. Well, whatever, she was still pumped to meet Mockingjay_16, Boy-with-bread123, iHuntfood, MaximumBest24, FangedOne, and TheBlindKid35. She was willing to bet that they didn't really remember their real names eith- iDing! Dong!/i  
>"JACE! SIMON!" Clary called. "PEOPLE ARE HERE!"<br>"We're coming!" called Jace. "Could you get the door?"  
>"Ack! COMING!" Clary cried throwing her hands into the air, and descended the stairs, then the elevator, even more excited now that people were here.<p> 


	2. Katniss

KATNISS

I bite my lip and bounce up and down nervously on the balls of my feet, looking up and down the New York street.  
>"Calm down Katniss." says Peeta, putting a hand on my shoulder. "This'll be fun!"<br>"Right." says Gale, rolling his eyes and leaning casually against the garden wall. "Why am I coming to this again?"  
>"Because," I say. "We promised ArtisticlyMarked- er-<em> Clary<em> that we would!"  
>"Right!" says Peeta, putting his arm around my shoulders. "C'mon Gale! Lighten up!"<br>"Listen frosting boy-" says Gale threateningly, standing up and holding up a finger.  
>"Stop it you two!" I snap, and ring the door bell.<br>Inside, I faintly hear a girl shout, "jace! simon! people are here!" Then more loudly she shouts, "Coming!"  
>I smooth my green shirt self-consciously, and readjust my Mockingjay pin. Gale laughs and pulls on the end of my braid. "Ow!" I cry and Peeta and Gale both laugh, and I can't help but join in as Peeta hugs me with one arm and the front door opens; a small girl with bright curly red hair standing there, also grinning. "Hey guys! Katniss," she points to me, "Peeta," she points at Gale, "and Gale," she points at Peeta. "Right?" her eyebrows draw down in thought. "No, wait..."<br>"Other way around." I supply, grinning, while the boys are scowling. "Peeta," I hug Peeta back. "Gale." I reach up and rumple his hair, which he twists away from.  
>"Right!" She says. "I'm Clary. Come on in guys!"<br>"Wow." says Peeta as we walk in. "No offense Clary, but you're really-" I elbow him, cutting him off.  
>She laughs. "Yeah, I know I'm short. Deal."<br>She leads us through what looks like... "Is this a church?" I ask.  
>"An old one. Think of it as the entry way, and this," she gestures to a gold grated elevator. "is the stairs." she presses the button, and the gold grate opens, screeching it's protest. We follow her in, and she presses another button. The grates close, and the elevator begins it's rickety assent. "Jace has been telling the Lightwoods for years that they need to replace this thing." Clary says, apologetically. "It's almost as old as the church."<br>"Wow." says Peeta, impressed as the grates screech open again, and we walk into a stone walled hallway.  
>A gray blue cat comes out of the candle lit halls, and begins to walk it's way through Clary's legs. "Hey Church." she says, bending down to scratch the cat between it's ears. "Have Jace and Simon gotten their lazy butts to the room?"<br>The cat began to purr and then started walking, Clary following behind it.  
>"Why are we following a cat?" asks Gale.<br>"Because Church knows his way around the Institute better than Jace does. And Jace knows just about every single hidey-hole in this place." Clary says, smiling.  
>"How long has Church been around here?" asks Peeta.<br>"Longer than I have." she says sagely. "Heck, I think longer than the Lightwood's have, and they've been here for like, 17 years."  
>"Wow." I say. "That's one old cat."<br>"I know right?" says Clary, and Church turns around and hisses at me.  
>I roll my eyes, and Gale laughs. "I guess you're just not a cat person Catnip!"<br>I growl at him, and Clary and Peeta both laugh as the doorbell rings. "That'll be Max, Fang and Iggy!" says Clary. "Just follow Church, he'll take you to where ever Jace and Simon are hiding out."  
>I glare at the cat distrustingly as Clary walks back the way we had just came.<p> 


	3. Max

I landed on the top step of the old church building, Fang and Iggy right behind me. "I wonder why her parents would want to live in an old church." I said, looking up at the old building and folding my wings in.

"It's not her house." Fang reminded me, folding his own in. "It's SonOfAnAngel's, or... aw crud, what's his name?"

"Jace!" supplied Iggy. "Everybody's wings in?"

"No duh Sherlock." I said. "Like we're gonna freak them all out by showing up with our wings out!"

"Something tells me wings would be the last thing that would freak these guys out." Fang said dryly as I ring the doorbell.

"Pardon me."said a voice from behind us.

Fang and I snapped around to see a tall, rail thin man, his black hair spiky and sparkly, his skin Asian and looking like... well, like a four year old's glitter bash had exploded on him. He grinned one sidedly at us, his lips purple, and his ancient looking eyes surrounded by raccoon eyeliner. He looked both young and old, experienced, yet innocent. He was a very strange man. I noticed with a sudden jolt that his eyes were bright gold, and slitted like a cats. Who was he? "You here for Jace and Clary's bash? I hear their having a ton of people over."

"Not a ton!" said a voice indignantly from the door behind us, and we turn again to see a small redhead in the doorway. "Hey guys! Magnus, what're you doing here?"

"Simply wondering if Alec was here." he said innocently. I had a hard time trusting him, his appearance was so odd, and this was coming with a kid who had bird wings attached to her back! I looked at Fang, and he seemed to have the same assessment I did. "Why Clary, don't you trust me?" he batted his eyelashes.

"Why no Magnus, as a matter of fact, I don't. Not when it comes to you and Alec." But she said it with a smile on her face, and she opened the door wide. "Come on in guys! Max, Iggy, and Fang right?" she asked, pointing to each of us and saying our names.

"Yep." I said, smiling at her as she sighed in relief.

"Thank the Angel." she said, leaning her head back. "I got Boy-with-Bread and iHuntfood- er, Peeta and Gale, mixed up, and I felt so bad about it. Glad to know I can get some people straight."

"Is this place a-" Fang started to ask, but Clary cut him off.

"Yes, it's a church. The Institute was built off of it." said Clary quickly and dismissively. "Or I guess, on top of it would be better. Come on in you guys. Ahp! not you Magnus!" And we all filed obediently inside while she detained Magnus. Fang and I turned as a boy with golden hair came out of the elevator.

"Where's Clary?" he asked.

I pointed.

"Why not?" demanded Magnus.

"Because I said so." Clary said stubbornly.

"Whats going on?" Clary whirrled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jace!" she said, her voice going from sour and stubborn to happy and sweet. "Magnus wont go away, and I am _not_ letting him party crash!" she pouted. So _that_ was Jace. Well damn.

"Oh no." said Fang, eying my expression warily before looping one arm around my waist. "Nuh uh. You're staying riigghht here."

We watched as Jace laughed at Clary's pout. He touched a finger to her jutted out bottom lip saying, "Why don't you show Max, Fang, and Iggy upstairs, and I'll take care of this."

She crossed her arms, but muttered "Fine." And stepped away from his finger, pecked him on his cheek, and then walked over to us. "Let's go." she said cheerfully.

Fang and I glanced at each other warily, before Fang tapped Iggy's hand and we followed Clary into the gold grated elevator.


	4. Jace

JACE

"Look Magnus," Jace said, scratching the back of his head. "This is kind of Clary's night and... well..."

"You don't want to ruin it for her." filled in Magnus. "However, _I_ would like to see my boyfriend at some point in the next fifty years, so-"

"Alright, look, I'll make a deal with you..."

"Why is _he_ here?" demanded Clary as soon as Jace and Magnus stepped in the room.

"Hey, hey, don't get your pigtails in a bunch." said Magnus, holding his hands up. Clary glared at him, and Jace had a difficult time keeping a straight face. "I'm here for a short time, on a deal." Magnus continued. "I'm not party crashing, I swear. Hey Alec."

"Hey Magnus." he said from the window. Iggy was lounging on the couch talking to Peeta, Katniss and Isabelle were getting into a debate about bows vs whips, Fang and Gale were sitting moodily, and Max was sitting happily next to Fang, trying to get Fang and Gale to talk.

Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.


	5. Katniss 2

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

KATNISS

We all burst into laughter at the end of Magnus's story. We've all gotten pretty used to the idea that while he looked young, he was in fact, very old.

"Rrrrrrrreginald!" says Max, repeating a line. "Your pantaloons! They taste of lemons!"

"Do tell Reginald!" I say through my laughter.

"I can't believe that really happened!" laughed Simon. "Do tell about these Brazilian sized nuts! Jesus!"

"Hmm yes!" says Jace. "They were quite large, and quite nutty!" Clary smacks him and he looks down at her and grinning. "Oh Rrrreegina! Hath my new order of raisin scented pantaloons come in yet?"

"Why no pervy boy! They hath not!" exclaimed Clary.

Magnus sobered instantly. "That's enough Jace." But we all ignore him

"Oh, But Rrrrreeginald!" says Iggy, "I have a made an interesting discovery!"

"Do tell Charles!" says Jace, adopting a pompous British accent and we all laugh.

"Your pantaloons! They are of raisin in the front, and lemon in the back! What hath happened Rrreginald!" said Iggy in his own British accent.

"Yeeess!" chorus Max, Fang, Peeta, and I. "Do tell Reginald, do tell!"

We all dissolve into hysterical laughter.

"Ooh!" cries Clary. "Do you know what we have to do that we haven't done yet?"

"Break out the booze?" asks Jace eagerly.

"Shut up!" she says briskly to him. "No! It's a sleepover! We haven't played Truth or Dare!"

"Oh no Clary!" cries Simon. "Must we?"

"Yes Simon." she says. "Yes we must. It's an American sleepover tradition. It's this, or we can play Boink, Marry, Kill."

"_Lleeets_ play Truth or Dare!" says Simon quickly.

"Okay!" Clary leaps on the chance. "You first Simon! Truth or Dare!"

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Dare."

Clary grins. "Kiss Isabelle."

"Oh come on!" cries Jace. "What kind of a dare is that?"

"Shut up!" she snaps. "These are just the preliminary rounds!" she grins and rubs her hands together.

Simon sighs, crosses the room and kisses Isabelle's cheek.

"Hey!" she says indignantly. "What kind of Truth or Dare kiss is that?" and she grabs his wrist, pulls him down and kisses him.

We all snicker.

"Okay!" says Simon when he and Isabelle finish. "Iggy! T or D?"

"I have to pee." Announces Isabelle, and walks out.

"Uhm... D." says Iggy nonchalantly.

"Okay." says Simon, grabbing a small peanut butter cookie and dipping it in Iggy's root beer. "Eat this."

"Ooohhh!" we all cry in disgust. Poor Iggy.

"Oh God." grumbles Iggy. "Pick on the blind kid sure." but he picks up the cookie and eats it. "Hm. It actually tastes good."

"Ew." says Max. "I can't believe you'd eat that!"

"What is it?" he asks, confused.

"A peanut butter cookie, dipped in your root beer." I tell him.

"I didn't have root beer." says Iggy confused. "I had Dr. Pepper. It's sitting up here, by me on the side table."

Everyones eyes bug. "Whos root beer was that then?" Max has the courage to ask.

At that moment, Izzy walks in from the bathroom, sits down, and takes a sip from the glass in question. She makes a face. "Ew. Why does my root beer taste like a PB&J?"

Iggy's face pales, then blushes; everybody then looks at the floor and nobody will look Iizzy or Simon in the eye.

"What?" she asks slowly. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Iggy says quickly. "Peeta, truth or dare?"

"Truth." says Peeta instantly. "I'm a truthful person. I can handle saying it aloud!"

Iggy snickers. "You _so_ should not have said that."

"Why?" asks Peeta, looking worried.

"Have you ever gotten laid?" he asks smirking.

What little confidence that was left on Peeta's face has left, and his face pales. My own face has fallen into a similar expression, and we both look at each other sideways. "Uhm." he licks his lips nervously. "Can I skip?"

"NO!" said Clary loudly. "One of the rules of Truth or Dare! No skips!"

"Uhm... well..." he looks around uncomfortably.

"Come on Peeta! Why don't you tell them what you told all of Panem!" taunts Gale.

"NO!" shouts Peeta.

"No to what?" asks Clary coyly. "Gale? Or the Question?"

"Both." he says, and hangs his head miserably.

I can't help but laugh and hug him. "It's okay Peeta." I say grinning.

His head snaps up and he gives me a look. "Oh like you're helping the-"

I release him and scoot away. "OKAY!" I say loudly. "NEXT VICTIM!"


	6. Max 2

MAX

"Okay..." said Peeta speculatively. He looked around the room, and then eyed me for a moment. "Max." He finally said. "Truth or Dare?"

I started, and then thought. "Dare I guess." I shrugged.

"I dare you..." he said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "To..." his eyes lit up. "I got it. Maximum Ride, I dare you to kiss Jace."

"NO!" shouted Fang and Clary at the same time.

Iggy cackled.

"Gosh Peeta," said Katniss. "I didn't know you had an evil streak!"

He grinned smugly. "That's what she gets for Iggy asking me that question."

"Oh, because you couldn't have asked Iggy?" I demanded.

"N- ooooooo." he said and grinned evilly.

"Oh hell no." said Clary instantly. "The dare has already been administered! And anyway, I'd rather _she_ kiss him than _Iggy_."

Iggy pretended to sound offended when he said, "What? Am I not handsome enough to kiss your boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry to break you heart Iggy," said Jace, "But I'm afraid I'm only interested in women thank you."

"Does that mean I've lost my chance?" asked Magnus. Alec swatted him.

"Come on Max." taunted Gale. "Go get that kiss!"

"Shut up." I muttered. I got up and walked over to Jace. He grinned as I leaned down, and quickly pecked his cheek.

"OKAY!" said Clary, "Moving on!"

"Nooooo!" said Peeta. "She didn't kiss him! You wouldn't let Simon off with just a peck on the cheek, so neither does she!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I blushed. I guess I had no choice then. I leaned down, Intending to just peck him on the lips, but he surprised me, grabbing me by the waist and sitting me down, still kissing me. I gave a muffled exclamation, and a few seconds later, he recoiled.

"Ow!" he shouted, "What was that for?" He demanded of Clary.

"Back off." She said, not to me, but to Jace.

"Awh, come on, it's truth or dare! and do you see her friggin blush?" he asked, laughing.

I leaped up, and went to sit back down next to Fang, burying my face in his shoulder. he shifted and kissed the top of my head, but whispered, "Okay, I have to agree with Lightwood. That _was _pretty damn hilarious." I jumped back, and he laughed.


	7. Clary 2

CLARY

Clary glared at Jace momentarily, then at Max. "Take your turn." she growled.

Max looked ashamed, then looked around the room. "Gale." she said. "Pick your poison."

Gale looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uhm... Dare." he said.

Max thought for a moment, then grinned evily. "This is a two part dare." she said mischeviously. "I dare you to kiss Isabelle, then scream 'I love Justin Beiber.' out the window as loud as you human possibly can."

"Oh good Lord," Gale muttered. "What is up with all the kissing dares?"

"It's funny!" said Katniss.

"I bet it would be," muttered Iggy, "Y'know, if I could see it!"

Gale rolled his eyes and walked over to Isabelle, lightly pecking her on the lips before going to the window. "Goodbye, manliness. After this, I shall be even less manly than Peeta."

"HEY!" cried Peeta indignantly.

Gale smirked before turning and opening the window. He sucked in a breath and- "_I LOVE JUSTIN BEIBER_!"

Jace cracked into hysterics. "I do not envy you in the slightest!" he gasped between laughs.

Gale shot him a death glare, then grinned. "Jace." He said, "Truth or dare."

Jace sobered instantly. "Oh crap."

Gale grinned wider. "Truth or dare Jace."

Jace looked wary as he took a deep breath and said, "Dare."

"Hmmmm..." Gale stroked his chin as if it was a beard. "Fang!" He said, and the boy in question jumped, as Gale stood up and beckoned him over. "Come, deliberate with me."

Oh by the Angel...Clary thought. They went out into the hallway for a few minuets, then returned, Fang expressionless, Gale grinning from ear to ear. "I dare you, Jace Lightwood," said Gale, doing an impression of what sounded like a gameshow host, though which one, Clary couldn't quite pinpoint. "To go, and kiss, and I do mean kiss Mr. Iggy over there!"

He then sat down, still grinning as Katniss said, "Nice Claudius Templesmith impression."

Jace sat there, dumbstruck.

Iggy wore a simaler expression.

"Well!" said, Max, grinning now too. "Go on Jace! Kiss Ig!"

Katniss grinned too. "Yeah, Jace. Go on."

Clary suddenly shoved Jace foreward, catching him off guard, and he launched about three quarters of the way towards the couch where Iggy was sitting. "This is all your fault." Jace grumbled, wasitng a glare on Iggy.

"Oh shut up and get it over with." Iggy snapped.

And so, Jace commenced to do something Clary thought she would never see. Jace leaned in and kissed Iggy. Only for a moment, but in Clary's book - and everyone elses too it seemed- it counted.


End file.
